Flying Dreams
by quit forever
Summary: Elysia has lived for 11 years with the memory of her father. Raised with his old friends as company, and his memory, she was a happy child. She apprenticed with Edward Elric and when she was done training she went to a school. But one day Edward vanished.
1. Proulogue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Elysia, or FMA. I do own Squirrel and Sky

I know it's strange, but I remember, my dad's face. His smile, his voice, he's always with me. Even now. He consoles me inside my heart. I miss and love him. But I will never see him. I am now going to West City high school.

I have learned alchemy and am staying at Uncle Ed's. Uncle Ed is not my true uncle, but he has been with me ever since I was born. He and dad were good friends.

Many people avoid me at school, because I am so close to men of the military. Major General, Roy Mustang, and Brigadier Edward Elric. But I have 2 good friends, Squirrel and Sky. Squirrel's real name is Tom, and Sky is actually called Sky. One day everything changed, it was the day that Uncle Ed vanished... Mom and Uncle Roy told me I should search for Him and that I was excused from school.

Squirrel and sky wouldn't allow me to go without them. I knew that there would be no arguing with them. We left the next day with all of our clothes, some medicine supplies, and Sky's hooded crow, Greyback.

I know that this chapter is tiny

please R&R or I won't make the next chapter


	2. The Journey begins

**Chapter 2: The journey begins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA I own Sky and Squirrel but if I owned FMA Elysia would not have lost her daddy. I dunno.**

Thanks:   
Crazyanimefreak15, Winry The Alchemist, Kawaii Kitten of Fruit Loops, and Lady Kagome 

Greyback cawed. We looked at him, and stretched. We were in the train station. We heard a rumor about the Fullmetal in a city to the south called Youswell. I nodded, "Greyback's a very smart bird." Squirrel yawned. Sky and I laughed.

'I'm hungry" Sky exclaimed, "Elysia?"

I yawned. "No thanks. I'll wait," I answered.

Sky got back and we ran unto the train which was about to leave.

The train was extremely packed, but the closer they got, to Youswell the less people were on the train. By the time that they got there they were the only ones on the train. They laughed and made jokes. Greyback was the first realize they were near and fluffed his glossy grey feathers and cawed loudly. The girls and squirrel stopped laughing and looked out at Youswell.

A handsome young man saw them, "HELLO!" He screamed happily, "ARE YOU TOURISTS?"

"No we're just looking for someone." I answered.

"Well come stay at my Inn!" he exclaimed.

"We might as well." Squirrel yawned.

Sky looked at the sky and nodded.

The inn was very pretty.

"So a room for two and a room for one?" The man said.

"How much?" asked Sky warily.

"come on it can't be too bad." I said

"You know men of the military. You of all people should know to be careful. " Sky retorted.

"Don't worry, it's only 50. Many tourists come here nowadays." The boy happily said.

"What's your name?" Squirrel chirped, he liked to find out that sort of thing.

"Kyle, what are your names?" he answered

"Sky" Sky answered.

"Elysia" I answered.

"Tom, but most people call me Squirrel." Squirrel answered.

That night I went down to the Pub, Kyle was there washing dishes.

"Kyle. I have a few questions for you." I said.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"Have you heard of a Fullmetal alchemist in this town?" I asked.

"Of course. He saved this town many years ago." Kyle answered.

"has he been here recently?" I questioned.

"No he hasn't…Wait a second. I think he passed here by a train to the southern country of Zale" Kyle exclaimed. "He was unconscious, and a man… well… not really a man… was carrying him."

"DAMN" I gasped.

"Is something wrong?" Kyle asked.

"Do…you…think…it was…a chimera?" I asked.

"possibly…" Kyle mumbled. I realized he didn't want any part in the conversation so I went back to our rooms. Tomorrow we would go on the train to Zale.


	3. Cu Means Family

**Chapter 3: Cu means family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA I own Sky and Squirrel alone. Oh maybe Greyback too. Oh and Szvik my warm orange fuzzy.**

**Thanks: ArYuNvius and Winry the Alchemist, the only people who reviewed. Next chapter wont be made until i get 11 reviews! so please R&R**

**And to Winry: I'm not sure if there'll be a chimera here I'm writing as I go along but there might be something like a chimera…**

**Note: Squirrel's real name is Tom he's a boy. Greyback, Sky's crow is a male. And Sky and Elicia are both girls. The dog's female but I don't know if I should call her a bitch. **

**Also Cu is a Gaelic word for family**

We set out on the long train heading east, Kyle was glad to get rid of us; we were trouble, searching for Ed. Greyback seemed to know how long the ride would be and put his head in a wing to sleep. Sky stroked him mindlessly and she looked out the window. Squirrel went right to sleep. I held the urge to take a picture; he was drooling and snoring very loudly. Sky and I looked at each other. We had to put our hands to our mouths and smiled to each other. Sure, it was immature, but hey, we were just girls having fun.

On the 5th stop we were to change trains and we got off. It took a while to wake up Squirrel, Greyback _shrieked _that defiantly not only woke up Squirrel it made the other leaving passengers stare at us. Sky blushed.

"Nothing to see here, nothing to see." I said.

We got food and more supplies and we looked for a hotel. The next train to the town nearest Zale was tomorrow afternoon. I heard whimpering and went to take a look. I saw a puppy the size of Ed. I'm kidding. A puppy about 3 feet tall was whimpering with its leg in a strange angle. I kneeled to it and pet it. "Go on without me." I told Sky and Squirrel.

"How will we find you?" Squirrel asked.

"Meet me at the station." I answered after thinking for a little. I looked around. I found materials and alchemized a stretcher. I put the dog there. It was lighter then I would have thought and so I picked the puppy up instead. The vet was also a mechanic, and fashioned the pup some automail. He howled in the outfitting, he had three automail legs, as two were crushed and one had a terrible infection.

After the outfitting I walked to the station. "All the hotels were full." Squirrel grumbled, he was tired and he didn't see the pup. I thought I had let the vet keep him so I didn't notice him until Sky exclaimed that it was such a cute pup.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The dog, what are you going to name her?" she asked.

"I wasn't going to keep her." I answered.

But then she started licking me. "I guess we have a new friend… God, we must be the strangest troupe!" I exclaimed and Sky and Squirrel both laughed.

"Now I'm the only one without an animal." Squirrel said and pretended to mope. He couldn't keep the face and started to laugh.

"I think I'll name it… Cu" I said.

"Cu?" asked Sky.

"Cu means family" I answered and we boarded the train to the southern frontier town of Sembol.

On the train ride we slept and Cu let me use her as a pillow. I pet her and she licked my hand. We slept the whole way. When we got there the place was surrounded by chimeras. They snarled and foamed. We saw that the town was deserted. We had to jump the train, to fight. a "sea" of chimeras flooded our way.


End file.
